thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Vidovich
Biography Name: Lucius Vidovich District: 14 Age: 17 Alliance: Careers or a Big Alliance Gender: Male Weapons: Halberd,Double Pointed Trident Personality: Luc is a very wise boy.Someone who was always on top of his class.He was just what girls wanted,but he uses his intelligence as a weapon with the world he lives in now.He breaks the rules,get with girls by seducing them with his flirtatiousness just revenge or just to humiliate them, he gets away with everything because he is someone that is too Smart to do something a bad boy would do.To mostly everyone from kids to adults he is someone people should be looking as a role model,but for the people who have seen his other side they know what of a demon he is. Strengths: He is witty.Someone who can get into people's minds with his words (especially with girls).He is also really good with the trident and the Halberd as well as hand to hand combat.Another thing is his athletic skills being a very active kid since young play multiple different sports as a youngster.And the last most important thing that he should know from his district is the knowledge of mutants and just when he encounters one in the games he would know how to deal with it and get out of danger. Weakness: Oddly he can go really outrageous when he knows he is being looked down upon on because he isn't looked as perfect to his parents which he believes is because of his older brothers.He isn't really used to getting hungry which is pretty sure not a good thing if food source in the games becomes a problem which for sure won't come in his favor. Backstory: I, of course was born in a high-class family of the District 14.The youngest of 3 brothers.I was made fun of a lot by my older brothers because i was small and vulnerable at the time.My parents didn't like that about me (which is why i blame my brothers for being the flaw child of the three).AT a young age i was trained by my father who also taught my brothers with just the facts about mutants and just using weapons because of of course the hunger games and he just doesn't want us to be unprepared when we are chosen, but I really felt different from my brothers since young because they were always the handsome and child prodigies ones to my parents and i was the the brother in the background honestly. As i grew into my puberty years i began to realized the world i lived in.From the weird mutations and just how overall how Panem worked.I am extremely intelligent,maybe the smartest among my brothers.I was at the top of every single class and with good looks i was a School heart throb to girls,but of course at home it was a different story for me and my family.I wasn't ever praised for my work or looks by my parents i was just someone who just wasn't ever gonna be better than my brothers. At my teen years i was pretty sure i was a bad boy.I used my wits to break rules without getting any consequences because i was never caught in the act from shop lifting to whatever it never went wrong.Plus i was a playboy playing the minds of girls and just breaking their hearts the last second.Little fact i never even had sexual contact with girls before not even my first kiss.Some people may see me as the devil like some students who may have saw me in the act,but just didn't have the proof to do so and maybe the girls i left broken hearted,but either way majority of the people think of me as an angel so who the fuck cares. The hunger games to me is a way to kinda show my parents i'm not someone to be looked down on.My brothers as wimps were lucky to not the reaped to even compete in the games,but for me i plan to volunteer.I know i'll win its just in my blood and i'll make my way to the top even if i have to kill my own district partner. Interview Angle: He will just show his killer smile and just answer the questions the interviewer ask with a logical and quick answer/explanation. Bloodbath Strategy: Just stick with the Careers, get what he needs and get just kill some tributes who might and try to attack him. Games Strategy: Just stick with the Careers through the games until they reach the point where there at least only 5 tributes remaining and might as well kill the last careers off and hunt the rest down so that he can win the games. Token: None Height: 6' 3 Fears: Just being looked as someone is actually not that perfect as well as being caught after all the years of all the negative things he has done since the Capitol is increasing on their work in getting criminals executed. Category:ExoticPlanets' Tributes